


Things you said

by MurkyMuse



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M, manga spoilers for 100+
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3906901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurkyMuse/pseuds/MurkyMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>KaZe mini fic based on the "things you said" prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things you said

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoldenWooly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenWooly/gifts).
  * Translation into Español available: [Cosas que dijiste](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6858139) by [narutinachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutinachan/pseuds/narutinachan)



**(#3 – things you said too quietly)**

The door was fixed, crookedly but fixed, as was the leak in the roof. There was a decent stack of kindle and firewood. The laundry had been brought inside, and the smell of simmering soup wafted. Kaya blinked vaguely questioning if she had somehow ended up in the wrong isolated cottage.

“Here”, Zeno pushed a cup into her hands, “I was able to buy your medicine.”

A small part in the back of her mind was disappointed when Zeno’s warm touch pulled away.

“Zeno, I know you said you want to return the favor”, Kaya frowned as she spoke softly, “…But you really don’t have to do so much.”

He smiled gently and pretended that he didn’t hear her, “Dinner will be ready soon, okay.”

 

**(#21 - things you said when we were on top of the world)**

Kaya hummed a little out of tone but enthusiastically as she hung the laundry out to dry. Zeno glanced up from his own chore. Sunbeams danced around her figure. The warm summer breeze fanned out her dark hair. She swayed slightly with her humming and work.  

“I love you”, he breathed.

Kaya turned to him, her smile shinning like the sun and a faint rosy-pink brushed across her cheeks.

“I love you too.”

 

**(#5 - things you didn’t say at all)**

Kaya rolled over weakly reaching for the lingering warmth of Zeno’s now empty spot in bed.

“Dragon god! Please save Kaya! Dragon god!”

She could hear his desperate pleas from outside. Hear him call out words that didn’t make any sense. Hear him break down into sobs. Kaya wanted to get up and run to his side. To hold and comfort him. But her body didn’t have the strength, and more than that Kaya was scared. She was scared to ask, scared to hear the truth behind those begging prayers. Kaya curled in on herself.

“I’m sorry, Zeno…I’m sorry…”  


End file.
